


In The Closet

by TheIfInLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Closet Sex, Hannah as a beard, Jealous Harry, M/M, Mentions of bottom Harry, Rimming, The X Factor Era, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife/pseuds/TheIfInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's jealous of Hannah before he even gets with Louis. He's even more jealous after he gets with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> So idk the real timeline of what happened so don't yell at me if it's wrong. This is just how I kind imagined it happening. So yeah! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!

It's not like Harry was jealous. He certainly was not. He just hated to see Louis talk about Hannah and laugh with her on the phone. Louis was his. Except that he wasn't. 

When they first met in that toilet, there was an instant connection. Louis was very flirty towards Harry and Harry was a gigantic ball of awkward. Harry had never really had such a strong crush on a guy before but he had no other words for what he felt towards Louis from the very first oops. 

At first Harry thought that Louis was just a flirtatious person, he couldn't have a crush on Harry. But when they got put into a group together, he noticed that Louis acted differently towards him. He wasn't quite as touchy with the other boys. It didn't take very long of being in One Direction before Liam (flanked by Niall and Zayn) approached Harry on the subject.

"So, erm. See anyone you fancy here?" Liam began when they were in their room in the X Factor house one night.

"No..." Harry trailed off, feeling the eyes of all three boys on him. His face flushed red at the embarrassment.

"Really? No girls you like? ... Or boys?" He pushed even further.

"I don't know, not really." It was obvious that Harry was uncomfortable. Could they tell he liked boys? He didn't even know if he liked boys. He guesses that the few times he did have sex with a girl, it took him a while to get...excited. And the vagina in general wasn't really something he pictured when he was wanking, but that didn't make him gay, did it? Harry flushed even further as if the three boys could read his thoughts.

"So there is someone then?" Niall perked up from Liam's right. Niall was also red in the face and Harry wondered if he was also embarrassed. 

"What's going on, lads?" Harry questioned, looking to Zayn knowing that he wouldn't keep in the truth. That was the thing that had already stuck with Harry about Zayn's character, he was not into keeping the truth hidden. Or having the truth hidden from him.

"We just want to know if you like..." Zayn trailed off, voice going softer than normal.

"You like Louis, don't you mate?" Liam was just out with it.

"What? No!" That was Harry's first instinct. Deny everything.

"C'mon just tell us the truth. It's not like we're mad." Niall offered.

"Yeah, we don't know each other very well yet but we love you man. And accept you for you." Zayn said and that almost made Harry tear up. But before he could, Liam added:

"Just like we know you would do for us if any one of us happened to be crushing on another guy.." Liam bit his lip and then quickly continued. "But anyway, so you know that Louis likes you too, right?"

Harry literally gasped. "He does not. We're just friends. Even if I like him, he doesn't like me back."

"Please, you guys are more obvious than Ron and Hermione were. Just please do not take 7 years to get together."

Harry just laughed, Liam was such a nerd, it was kind of cute. But like, not in that way. "Louis-"

"What about me?" Louis asked, striding confidently into the room, scaring the wits out of the other four. 

"Oh uh, we were talking about how rehearsals went today." Niall popped out quickly.

"Oh. Okay... well I'm gonna use the loo." He went into the bathroom in their room and all three faces turned to Harry.

"You've gotta tell him, mate." Liam was whispering now, but he still looked very stern.

"I'm done talking about this right now." Harry said, exasperatedly heading to his bottom bunk and flopping himself down onto it.

Just as Liam was about to reply, Louis came back into the room and climbed up to his bunk, directly above Harry.

"Where have you been, mate?" Zayn asked Louis as he got into his own bed. It was kind of early but they were all exhausted from the early mornings they'd been having. 

"Was on the phone with Hannah." Louis said and Harry shot the other boys a look that he hoped said, 'see, I told you he doesn't like me.' But then Louis continued and Harry could almost hear his heart break. "She's coming to next week's show, if we make it that is."

Someone, sounded like maybe Liam mumbled a 'we'll make it' but Harry wasn' t paying attention to that. Louis sounded so excited. But Harry guessed he should have been, Hannah was his girlfriend and all that. Harry was not excited at all, he'd heard tons about Hannah. 'Hannah's so funny' 'Hannah loves The Fray' 'Hannah this' 'Hannah that'. That was all Louis could talk about when they were first getting to know each other, not so much these days but still. Harry had never actually met this 'awesome' girl but he was not looking forward to it. If Harry tossed and turned all night with images of Louis holding hands with and kissing this girl, well no one had to know.

They made it to next week's show. After the show, they'd had a brief meeting with Simon to discuss some things, including the song he had chosen for them the following week. Once the meeting had concluded, he let them free to go to the party but warning them that they had rehearsals at 7 am sharp. 

Since Louis was the only one in the band old enough to drink, the five of them decided to head up to their room and hang out as a band. They'd started out playing truth or dare but no one wanted to do any of Louis or Niall's crazy dares so it turned into just a game of truth. They knew the basic information about each other but nothing really, really deep.

"Niall," Liam asked. "Name the scariest day of your life."

Niall immediately said, "The day I looked in the cupboard and there was no food." They all had a bit of a laugh before he turned serious. "No seriously, the scariest day of my life was the day me brother moved an hour away. He was my best friend, my role model and I didn't know what I'd do without him."

"Well, I guess we're kinda like your brothers now." Harry mumbled out, unsure of himself.

"Yeah we are." Louis spoke up. It was silent for a few moments until Louis continued, "Niall, it's your turn."

"Louis," Niall began, "Have you ever snogged a guy?"

Louis' face turned bright red but he confidently nodded. "Yeah. So, Liam. Since we're on this subject, have you ever been attracted to another guy?"

Harry swore that Liam stopped breathing. He turned really pale and his voice shook when he spoke. "Um I don't really know. I think so? Maybe. So....Zayn. Why don't we keep this little trend going. Have you ever been attracted to another guy?"

"Well, I'm pansexual so yeah." He'd said it so smoothly, no shame, no stuttering. Nothing. It was as if he were telling them that he had a dog. "Harry. What is your sexuality?"

Shit fuck damn it fucking shit! Harry was panicking. "I don't know." He was honestly close to tears, he wasn't ready for this. Whatever this was. "I-uh." Harry didn't even know what to say, he just got up and ran out of the room. Dramatic, sure, but he couldn't be in that room any longer.

He found the nearest doorway and went into it, closing the door behind him. Ironically, it was a closet. He sunk down to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. He wasn't sobbing but silent tears were escaping and falling down his cheeks. He wasn't ready for this.

A soft knock sounded on the door. "Harry?" It was Louis, damn that boy. "Can I come in?"

Harry didn't answer but the door opened anyway. He could hear the party still going on downstairs but he didn't care. Louis squeezed himself across from Harry and for a few moments remained silent.

"I'm sorry I'm so pathetic." Harry said before he even realized he was saying it.

"Hey," Louis protested gently, "You're not pathetic. It's okay to freak out a little bit. This is a scary topic."

Honestly, Harry didn't know how to respond, he had so many questions but he didn't dare voice them. He just kind of sat there until Louis spoke again.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on in that curly head of yours? Even if you don't understand it, talking about it helps, trust me."

"I-I think I might be gay." Holy shit, he just said it out loud. "I'm not sure. But maybe."

"Harry," Louis said excitedly, "I'm so proud of you!" He leaned across the closet space and pulled Harry into a hug. 

"Don't tell anyone. I'm not ready for anyone to know." Harry said quickly as he pulled back from the hug. 

"Of course, Haz." Louis paused. "You're my best friend, you know that?"

"Yeah, you're mine too." Harry said, pretending like it didn't just break his heart.

Before they knew it, it was time for their next live show. Hannah still hadn't arrived so Harry was honestly hoping that she'd just skipped out. Was he a horrible person for thinking that? Probably. No such luck. A few minutes before they were supposed start the show, Louis nearly burst of happiness when he got the call that Hannah had arrived.

The show itself went tremendously, they received excellent marks from the judges (at least they thought so, they couldn't really hear them over the audience). Then came the after party. Louis walked up to the rest of them that were sat on a couch (awkwardly sipping soda). There was a pretty blond girl holding his hand and dammit, he couldn't even say that she wasn't good looking. Like why couldn't Louis have been dating someone ugly so at least Harry could have that?

"Lads, this is my girlfriend, Hannah. Hannah this is Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Harry." Louis smiled widely at Harry and he just wanted to cry.

"Nice to finally meet you all. Especially you, Harry, this one never shuts up about you." She smiled at me and it was all Harry could do to smile back. He couldn't deal with this. He had to get out of there.

"So /lovely/ to meet you, Hannah, but I've got to get on up to bed. Bit of a stomach ache I'm afraid."

"Oh no," She said with genuine regret. "Get to feeling better!"

What the fuck. Did she have to be a nice person too? Like how was Harry supposed to compete with that? She was beautiful, caring, and (seeing as Harry could hear the lads laughing as he ascended the stairs) funny. How was he supposed to win Louis over? 

As Harry laid in his bed, he thought sadly to himself, 'You can't compete with her and you'll never win Louis over. She's everything you aren't and she's everything he's looking for. You're a lost cause.'

Just as Harry let out a single tear, Louis burst through the door, obviously a little tipsy. So he drank with his girlfriend, another thing that Harry couldn't offer him. "HAZZA! I came to check on you! Are you still feeling a bit under the weather??"

"Yeah." Harry lied.

"Harry," Louis had turned a bit serious and Harry knew that he knew Harry was lying. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Harry really wasn't in the mood for this. "Just leave me alone and go back to your girlfriend."

"What-oh. You're. Are you upset about her?"

"Of course I am." He mumbled, and holy shit, did he really just say that out loud? How is he gonna cover this up?

"What?" Louis was genuinely surprised. "Really Harry?"

"Please just leave me alone." Harry mumbled again.

"No-"

"Just go!" Harry yelled this time and it made Louis jump and then Louis was angry.

"No! You can't just-" 

He was interrupted with Harry's lips on his. For a brief second, Harry could've sworn that Louis kissed back. But before he could be sure, Louis pulled back.

"I'm so sor-" Harry began to apologize but was interrupted by Louis pulling him into another kiss. This time the kiss lasted a little longer, both of them obviously into it.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Louis said a bit breathlessly as he pulled away from Harry.

"Same." Harry agreed, but he couldn't let his thoughts go unsaid. "But...what about Hannah?"

"We have been friends since grade 5, we tried dating when we were 13, but then I realized I was gay so." Louis shrugged as if that explanation answered the obvious question.

"But you're dating her now? Even though you're gay?" Harry was so confused.

"Have you ever heard of the term beard, Harry?" Louis asked.

"Like the one on your face..?" What was Louis even talking about?

"No," He laughed at the innocence of the boy in front of him. "A beard is the term used when a gay person 'dates' someone of the opposite sex so that they seem straight."

"Is that really a thing?" Harry wondered aloud. 

"Yes, Harold. Basically, I wasn't sure how people would react to me being gay so I asked Hannah to pretend to be in a relationship with me until I felt comfortable enough to tell you all the truth."

"But like, you seem like you really love her?" Harry couldn't help but be jealous.

"I do, as a friend. She's one of my best friends, besides Stan and you."

"Oh." Harry wasn't sure what else he was supposed to say. 

"So..." Things were getting a tad awkward and Louis couldn't have that. He had to be straight up. "You do like me."

It wasn't really a question, but Harry answered anyway. "Yeah. Do you? Like me I mean." God could he be any more awkward?

"Yeah I do." Harry was quiet after Louis' admission and Louis knew that he had to take the lead in this conversation. "Do you want try dating?"

Instantly, Harry perked up. "Yes!" He let a second pass before, "I mean, sure that sounds good."

So that's how it went. They started dating, almost immediately jumping into the sexual side of their relationship, much to the other three boys' dismay. Louis still kept Hannah around though, saying that it was because he didn't want to lose them the show because of his sexuality. 

But honestly, did she have to keep coming to the shows? And holding his hand and laughing and being nice to Harry while she held his boyfriend's hand? 

They'd just found out they'd made it into the finals and Harry snapped. It was at the after party when Hannah was holding his hand and leaning in too close and Harry couldn't take it anymore. He went right up to the pair, glaring at Louis, grabbing the hand that wasn't glued to Hannah's and dragging him away. 

He went straight for the closet that Harry'd first come out to Louis in and shoved Louis inside, slamming the door behind them. 

"Harry, what the hell?" Louis demanded, unable to see much in the darkness.

"You're mine." Harry growled, Louis realizing how much deeper his voice had gotten since he first met him. "And I'm gonna remind you of that, right here in this closet."

Now honestly, Louis wasn't much of a submissive person. He loved being in control in all aspects of his life, but especially sex. Him and Harry had done the deed quite a few times and even when he'd bottomed, he still maintained some control. 

But there was something in Harry's tone that pulled a different part of him to the forefront. Instead of taking control of the situation like he normally would, he simply nodded and looked up to Harry (yes, the damn boy was growing taller than him) with wide, waiting eyes.

"Get on your hands and knees. Clothes off." Harry wasn't sure where this was coming from, he'd always been shy about sex, needing the other person to take the reigns. But this was a freeing feeling, knowing that Louis would do whatever he told him to do. He quite liked it.

As for Louis, he didn't say much, he just stripped himself of his clothing and got on all fours. They'd never done it like this, Louis always rode him when he bottomed and he was slightly nervous if he were being honest. Even still, although Harry and him had not been together for that long, he trusted him.

It was silent in the closet, except for the rustling that was Harry moving around the closet, getting his own clothes off. When hands reached out and grasped his bum, Louis let out an audible gasp. He wasn't expecting the touch, but what he really wasn't expecting was for Harry to spread his cheeks apart and lick at his entrance. He'd done it to Harry a few times but it'd never been done to him and he was blown away by the pleasure.

"Harryyy," Louis' high pitch moan sounded throughout the closet.

Harry smiled smugly as his tongue continued the circles it was making around Louis' hole. It almost tickled his tongue the way that Louis' hole kept fluttering under his tongue. He ignored that though, and continued, forming his mouth around Louis' hole and sucking lightly.

"Ahhhh," Louis nearly screamed in pleasure. He'd never felt anything like this, it was kind of like getting a blowie but better. His hands were gripping the fluffy carpet, arms shaking from the effort of keeping himself up while receiving such pleasure. 

Suddenly, Harry pointed his tongue and pushed inside of Louis, loving the way he was pulsating around him. Harry felt Louis drop to his elbows, pushing his bum farther back onto Harry's tongue. For a few moments, Harry let Louis fuck himself on Harry's tongue because it was so crazy hot, but eventually he held his hips tightly in place and began thrusting his tongue into the older boy. 

When he felt that Louis was loosened up enough, he pulled back and slicked up his fingers in his mouth. He didn't waste any time, knowing people would probably come looking for them at some point. His index finger rubbed lightly at Louis' entrance before pushing in. 

"Fuck." Louis breathed, still on his elbows, presenting his bum to his boyfriend. 

Harry gave Louis a few seconds to adjust to his finger before thrusting it in, immediately searching for his prostate, needing to see Louis falling apart under him. He knew he found it when Louis' harsh breathing turned into,

"Ha-rry, fuck!" Louis was now rocking eagerly back and forth on the finger that massaged his prostate. "Please, more. Please, Harry."

Harry, who had been mostly silent this entire time, groaned deeply. Louis begging him was doing things to him that he didn't even know where possible. The hand that wasn't occupied went to his dick and Harry gave himself a few strong tugs, just to relieve some of the pressure.

When Harry slipped in the second finger, Louis moaned loud enough, he knew that the others in the house had to have heard it. Instead of being embarrassed, Harry was smug. Let the world know Louis was his and his only.

This time, instead of aiming for his prostate, Harry focused on stretching and scissoring his fingers so that Louis'd be ready for him. Harry was aching with the need to be inside his boyfriend, to dominate him. 

Finally, the third and last finger was added and Louis was begging for Harry to fuck him. And who was Harry to deny the beautiful boy under him?

Harry spat into his palm and covered himself, wishing that they'd been in the room so that they could use real lube. All thoughts flew from his mind when he pushed into the tightness that was Louis. 

"Mmmph," Louis mumbled into the carpet, breathing deeply, trying to make himself relax.

"You good?" Harry asked when he was fully seated inside Louis. He didn't want to hurt Louis, that was the last thing he want to do.

"Yeah, just give me a second." Louis envied how easy it was for Harry to stay relaxed in the beginning. It always took him a few moments to relax himself.

Harry leaned over and kissed between Louis' shoulder blades, hand travelling down to take hold of Louis' cock which had softened just a bit. If he hadn't come to realize that it just happened sometimes, he'd be worried that Louis wasn't enjoying this.

With Harry stroking him back to full hardness, Louis loosened up and was ready for Harry to start moving. He told Harry so and immediately the breath was stolen from him. Harry's thrusts were hard and fast, something that typically Harry didn't do. Harry was one who like the slow, sweet side of sex but now, he was absolutely pounding into Louis.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Louis kept chanting over and over. And when Harry slammed directly into his prostate, Louis' arms gave out completely and he landed face first on the carpet. "Fuck yes! Harry, right there!"

Harry wasn't really sure what came over him, he reached down and pulled Louis up to where Louis' back was pressed against Harry's chest. Louis leaned back heavily against Harry, not really in control of his body and for the first time, he was okay with that. 

"That's it, Louis. Say my name, let everyone in the house know that you're mine." Harry growled into Louis' ear, the shudder going through Louis didn't go unnoticed. "You like that, babe? Like me bossing you around. Like knowing people can hear how good I'm making you feel?"

Louis whimpered and nodded. God he fucking liked this. This had his second favorite sex with Harry, just under their first time together. Harry's hands were roaming his torso, dipping low and going back up, teasing Louis and making him feel so good at the same time. 

Harry suddenly pulled completely out of Louis, saying, "Lay on your back and spread your legs for me." It was as if the awkward teenager that Louis met was now gone and in his place was a sexy man who knows what he wants. 

Louis immediately complied, as if he weren't the loud, sassy teenager that Harry first met. This was the ultimate release of control for Louis. He'd have no leverage to set his own pace, it was all up to Harry. Not only was he okay with that, he wanted it. Wanted Harry to be in control, to tell him what to do and be jealous for him. 

"Such a good boy." Harry praised as he situated himself between Louis' legs and thrust all the way in. "My good boy."

Louis moaned so loud, it seemed like it echoed. And then Harry began thrusting into him so fast and hard it was as if his breath was punched out of him. It was all he could do to hold tightly to Harry's biceps and let himself be fucked. He'd probably have rug burn on his entire body, but this was worth it. 

Louis had quieted down, but Harry was only getting louder. He was groaning and grunting and sounding so manly that it had Louis' toes curling. He also kept saying, "You're mine," or "My Louis," over and over. Louis'd never felt so wanted in his life.

Harry knew he'd hit Louis' prostate again when Louis' legs spread wider and his back arched. As he shouted Harry's name, his nails dug into Harry's biceps almost painfully. "Again, Harry. Again, please."

Harry planned on teasing Louis further, dragging this out as long as possible, but Harry was getting close and he figured Louis probably was too. So, he did as Louis'd said and aimed for his prostate with every hard thrust he gave.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to Louis' in a heated kiss and then his lips traveled to Louis' neck, sucking a bruise he knew that the world would see. Louis was breathing in pants, gripping Harry's hair, tears pricking his eyes. Everything felt so good, it felt like his body was on fire. He realized suddenly that he was dangerously close.

"Harry, I'm-I'm," He couldn't even formulate a sentence but Harry understood.

He leaned up to Louis' ear, biting on his earlobe before commanding, "Come."

And just like that, Louis' body seized up and he came in hot spurts between them. His body was shaking violently as Harry pulled out and crawled up Louis' body, pushing his tip past Louis' lips.

Louis looked up to meet Harry's eyes as he sucked his cheeks in and tongued around the shaft as much as he could. The intensity of the stare between them had Harry coming in seconds. Louis was startled at first, but swallowed every last bit that Harry fed him.

Harry pulled out and immediately leaned down to kiss Louis sweetly, tasting himself and Louis on his lips. And he couldn't help but mumble a final, "Mine."

"Yours, forever." Louis said. 

That made Harry gasp, they hadn't really talked about forever. Sure, they were going to move in together but Harry didn' t know that Louis wanted forever, but Harry was glad because he did too.

5 years later, when Louis and Harry officially came out (alongside Liam and Zayn), they told the story of their time in that closet in the X-Factor house. Not the raging jealous sex, of course but the significance it held in their relationship. And if they had a bit of closet sex every once in a while to remind themselves of the journey they've been on, no one had to know. Well besides the neighbors because well, as Harry has stated three times over, Louis is loud.


End file.
